The Oc Smasher Tale
by FireSerpentdrago
Summary: A tale of HUMOR AND FRIENDSHIP and if you want your oc in my storeh follow the directions on chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

The Oc Smasher tale

?: Hello I am the first Oc of FireSerpentdrago's new story The Oc Smasher tale this first story will just be information about how you! yes you can be a part of this story here are the ocs that are already in this story

There is me I will enter after I am announced in FireSerpentdrago's other story Pokemon a race in time

Next is that scoundrel Ryan he is also in Pokemon a race in time so those are the two reveiled ocs THERE WILL BE MORE IF YOU POST A REVIEW STATING…

The Oc's name ex: Count Destructicon

What the oc likes, and the ocs friends: ex blowin stuffz up, no friends

What the oc wears: ex a black t shirt black jeans and a black cape

And the ocs final smash: ex blackout he casts the stage into darkness and everyone gets thrown off

Well goodbye everybody

**Hey guys it's FIRESERPENTDRAGO :P and I just want to thank my friend Sky-Princess of time for inspiring me to make this EPIC story peace :P**


	2. The First Oc :D

The Oc Smasher Tale

**Thanks to Pi-Pikachu for reviwing first his oc will be in this story and also as a special surprise Sky-Princess of time's Ocs Summer and artemis will be in this story and thanks to Shadow flame 14 for letting me use his Oc Less (Ness, Lucas) ON TO THE STORY :P**

Master Hand: Well well now that smash mantion is calm…

Ryan: Hey Master Hand I got a new oc for you to meet

Master Hand: Oh great a new Oc (rolls eyes)

Intercom:Hello this is master hand we have a new oc for you to meet I need all the smashers here NOW

(At trophy room)

Artemis: Sweet I cant wait to meet the new oc

Summer: Ya I wonder if it's a boy or a girl

Captain Falcon: Uhhhhhhh is there something wrong with Link

Link: I'M A PICKLE :P

Every Oc & Smasher: O_O

Master hand: lets just get on with it LIFT THE CURTAIN

Then there he was a Pichu he looked 6 years old It seemed he was super quick but there was something different about him he looked a lot like krystal from star fox

Master Hand: Who would like to activate this wonderful Oc!

Pikachu: I would

_**Huge flash of light!**_

Thunder: DADDY

Pikachu: SON!

**And with father and son reunited we end this amazing chapter of the OC smasher tale. **

**P.S. I am going to make another chappie later so KEEP REVIEWING!**

**- FireSerpentdrago  
><strong>


	3. YOU DIDNT REVIW :

Hey bu FireSerpentDrago ve ben gerçekten bunu gözden olmadığını disipointed: kimse değerlendirmeleri u i takdir edeceklerdir istiyorsanız plz yeni bir oc bu yüzden bu hikaye duracaktır if you want to find out what i am saying look it up on google translate and if i have any turkish errors tell me in the reviws


	4. The first battle XD

_**Uhhhhhh sry about the stuff about da stop oc thing I ment to say make new ocs that would be nice I made a oc awhile ago so he is on mai profile and thanks to Sky Chain Lilyana for allowing me to use one of her new ocs that has not yet been released so she told me to call her ? So ya XD lets get started with the story**_

**-FireSerpentdrago LOLZ XD**

Flare: HELLO I AM FLARE FALCON I AM GONNA B IN A BATTLE NAO BAI

**The bridge of eldin stage appeared**

**3**

**Flare appeared onto the field in a flurry of fire**

**2**

**Artemis and summer used fayore's wind to appear**

**1**

**Less the psi powered kid rid on a table thing to get to the arena**

** GO!**

Flare jumped towards Less with a flurry of speed and fire and falcon punched him

Summer and Artemis were busy beating each other up

Artemis knocked Summer off the stage

Then a loud yell was heard

PK FIRE!

Flare hung on to the stage but was at 160% damage

Then a smash ball appeared and flare got it with his move falcon's fire as the falcon flew into the smash ball

ULTIMATE FALCON PUNCH!

As the move contacted with the center of the bridge king bulblin was on the bridge dropping the bomb

Bulblin: OMG (O)_(O)

and bulblin flew off the stage and Artemis, Summer ,and Less went with him

**GAME**

**THE WINNER IS FLARE**

Flare: YAY I WON XD

Captain Falcon: Good job son that was amazing

?: I could have done better

Flare: OH YA

?: YA

Captain Falcon: FLARE GET TO YOUR ROOM! :(

Flare: fine…


	5. BEY BEY BATTLE OF EPICNESS

_**WAZZUP FireSerpentdrago here with more epikness that is the OC Smasher tale just so u no I'm gonna use ? again and I'm also gonna use SkyChainLilliana's oc invisa SO ON WITH CHAPPIE 5 XD**_

HI THERE EVERYBODY I B PIKEL BOY, announced Link OH WILL YOU SHUT UP yelled a mysterious voice that nobody could really seem to see the person it was coming from they knew that it wasn't the loudspeaker because Master and Crazy hand had both gone into handbernation and wouldn't wake up till' winter so all the ocs and smashers were all wondering what the mysterious voice was.

INVISA WILL YOU BE QUIET yelled Sky making her way down the long winding staircase of the mansion _**Sky! **_Shouted Drago _Gemios and I challenge you to a bey____battle!_

Scorpio and I accept!

_3!_

2!

_1!_

_LET IT RIP!_

Let it rip!

The two beyblades went crashing into the stadium not knowing what would happen if one mistake would be made by the two thundering beys

GO SCORPIO CLAW FLIP!  Yelled Sky

_I DON'T THINK SO! _Declared Drago

_GO GO GO GEMIOS ICE CHAINSAW!_

NOOOOOOO yelled Sky THE ULTIMITE BEY HAS BEEN DEFEATED

Then a weird black bey flew into the stadium and knocked Drago's bey right out of the stadium

YAY I BEAT HIM cheered ?

_OH YA _yelled Drago _if Gemios wasn't low on stamina it would've beaten your bey in an instant!_

Keep dreamin' she replied

_**NEXT CHAPPIE SOON CYA**_


	6. Link's Not A Pickle

_**WUZZAP ITS FIRESERPENTDRAGO WITH ANOTHER AMAZING INSTALMENT OF THE OC SMASHER TALE ya not much new things goin on BUT HAPPY 2012 I am going to make a special New Years Eve Story of Oc Smasher Tale SORRY IF YOU THINK IT'S A LITTLE LATE so ya look for that on my profile so ON TO THE STORY**_

Link ran into the main hall of the smash mansion screaming STUCK STUCK STUCK STUCK PICKLE JAR IS STUCK

Then Zelda came walking over to Link and smacked Link in the face really hard saying STOP SAYING YOU ARE A PICKLE!

Link then responded what do you mean I'm not a pickle

Then the entire mansion filled with all the ocs and smashers sighs.

Then Link said I'M A KITTY WHERE IS MY BALL OF YARN I WANT MY YARN YARN YARN YARN YARN WHERE IS THE MOUSE COME OUT LITTLE MOUSIE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Then all you could hear in the mansion was OH CRAP

The end of chapter 6

_**So keep an eye out for my New Years Eve Special Version of the OC Smasher Tale BYE! **_


End file.
